


Sonata

by SarimaPosthumous



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Plus-Sized Reader & Tom Hiddleston, Plus-Sized Reader/Tom Hiddleston, Reader-Insert, Tom Hiddleston In A Suit, plus size reader, plus-sized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarimaPosthumous/pseuds/SarimaPosthumous
Summary: Reader takes a trip to support her friend’s first solo performance with a major orchestra. She has a run in with a famous actor who can’t seem to keep his eyes off her…
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tom Hiddleston fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! This will likely be a multi-part series that I have mapped out. Please provide feedback!

Chapter 1: Opening Night

You couldn’t help but fidget in your seat, so you opened the front facing camera on your phone to make sure everything was in place for the hundredth time. You tucked your hair behind your left ear and noted how the soft waves framed the right side of your face. The jewelry glinted in your reflection as it caught the setting sunlight.

“Nearly there miss,” the driver spoke up from the front of the car. You smiled and thanked him in acknowledgement. Granted, it was your first time in London and decided to go all out and hire a driver to take you to the concert in addition to the dress and jewelry you bought. One of your best friends, Sierra, was performing as a soloist with Philharmonia Orchestra of London at the Southbank Centre. Not many were able to fly out to support her, but you needed time off from work and had racked up some vacation days. Sierra was excited to have a familiar face in the crowd and had the venue reserve a box seat specifically for you. Hence, the desire to go all out for the performance.

The car slowed to a stop near the venue and the driver stepped out and came around to open your door and held out his hand to you. Gripping the soft navy satin of your dress in your left hand, you delicately placed your right hand on the driver’s hand to step out of the car. Nearly losing your balance, you caught yourself on the door and chuckled nervously. Thanking him, you took a deep breath and composed yourself as you carefully stepped away from the curb, so as not to trip on the long dress, and walked towards the venue amongst the other patrons.

The venue looked much larger on the inside as the atrium had lofted ceilings with wood paneling. The box office attendant greeted you as you fumbled in your clutch for your confirmation number. “Hi,” you smiled. “My name is (y/n) and I also have a box seat reserved.” You said with a cheery demeanor as you handed over the information. The attendant printed the ticket and called the house manager over to escort you to the box seat.

“Hello, my name is Olivia and I am the House Manager. It looks like you are in box seat A just follow me, please.” “Thank you,” you smiled and followed her through the venue. Olivia raised her eyebrows in surprise. “American? What brings you all the way out to England?” she asked as the two of you made your way through the venue.

“My friend Sierra is the soloist tonight and it’s her first solo performance in Europe. I had some vacation days saved up, so I figured I would make a trip out of it while supporting her.”

“Oh, you’re (y/n)! Yes, that makes sense, I was told to escort you to the opening night afterparty. Here we are!” Olivia opened the door to your box and told you to notify her or an usher if you needed anything. Again, you thanked her, and she closed the door behind you.

Picking up the program off your seat, you sat down and surveyed the auditorium. It was quickly filling with patrons even though there was still about 30 minutes left before the performance began. You began reading through the program notes until you were interrupted by a knock on the box seat door behind you. The door opened and an apologetic usher came into view. “I’m sorry ma’am, but it seems there was a mix up on behalf of the venue.” The figure of a tall man behind the usher caught your eye and intrigued you causing you to nearly miss the next thing he said. “This gentleman reserved this box seat and another box office attendant accidentally placed you in this box.”

“Oh, I can move to another box. I don’t mind,” you waved your hand and stood to gather your things. “Well the thing is, is that the other box seats are filled.” The usher replied hesitantly. “Oh…,” you trailed off and looked at the man again. It was difficult to discern his features from where he was standing in the hallway. “I don’t mind sharing the box if this gentleman doesn’t. There is another seat here.” You gestured to the seat next to you. The usher looked towards the man and he finally stepped into view. It took everything you had not to do a double take.

The man was tall with a slender frame and outfitted with a well-tailored navy-blue suit. He had black curly hair cropped close to his head save for a lock of curls peaking over the right side of his forehead. The juxtaposition between his fair skin and black hair highlighted his bright blue eyes even more. He gave you a quick once over before meeting your eyes and smiled as he extended his hand towards you. You returned the smile as you took his hand expecting a handshake, but he turned your hand and quickly swept down and planted a chaste kiss on your hand. You hoped the lights were dim enough to hide the increasing flush of your face. “I don’t mind sharing,” he replied with a smile.

The tension in the box was almost palpable and certainly made the usher uncomfortable, so he excused himself and shut the door now that the situation was resolved. The two of you stood in close proximity as you examined his face. _This can’t be…_

“I’m Tom,” he broke the silence. _Suspicions confirmed._ You thought as you tried to contain yourself. Tom gestured towards the seats and unbuttoned his jacket as he sat. You followed suit and returned to your seat while introducing yourself. As you sat, the slit in the dress revealed the upper part of your thigh. You quickly moved the satin material over and couldn’t help but notice Tom clearing his throat as he dragged his eyes away from your legs. You couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious about the thickness of your thighs, but you quickly pushed those intrusive thoughts away.

“Well, (y/n) it’s a pleasure to meet you. What brings to you London?” Tom questioned. As you explained to him, he arched a brow and a smile lit up his face. “So, I’ll see you at the afterparty then…would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you this evening?

You opened your mouth to respond, but the house lights dimmed signaling the beginning of the performance. As the audience and orchestra settled, Sierra graced the stage and her floor length black sequin gown swept around her as she practically floated towards the front of the orchestra. Her golden hair up in a chignon bun shined in the light along with her mermaid style dress. The sequins were interlaced within the black floral design etched across the dress.

As a polite applause swept the audience, she turned and signaled to the oboist to give three A’s. The strings completed their tuning and the conductor stepped out, shook her hand, and bowed before turning to his stand and raised his baton. The musicians followed suit and they began playing the first movement of Beethoven’s Symphony No. 3 “Eroica.” The second piece was Hungarian Dance No. 1 by Brahms. You slightly swayed and bobbed your head to the melody of each piece as it had you enthralled. The orchestra reset and Sierra took her place in front of the orchestra to perform her solo piece Sibelius’ Violin Concerto in D Minor. You had never seen her perform like this before. Sierra commanded the stage and you could feel the audience on the edge of their seats. As she raced down the violin towards the end of the second movement, the audience could barely control themselves to not applaud.

You couldn’t help but steal glances at Tom throughout the performance. There were a few moments where you caught his eye causing you to quickly glance away. The final piece, The Second waltz by Shostakovich chased chills down your spine causing you to shiver. As she plucked her solo part and the members in the wind section performed their solos, you could see how it moved the audience.

Finally, the performance was over, and you could resume your conversation with Tom. You collected yourself and turned towards him only to find him standing and holding his hand out towards you expectantly. You gracefully placed you hand in his and he helped you up.

“So, would you do me the honor of letting me escort you to the afterparty?” Tom leaned towards you, your hand still in his.


	2. The Waltz

You became flustered and stammered out a response.

“I would love that.” You hoped he would not be able to see the ever-increasing blush on your face as his broke out into a wide smile.

“Lovely!” he exclaimed and the opened the door for you. As the two of you stepped out of the box, he placed your hand on his forearm and led the way to the ballroom. Excitement bubbled up inside of you and you could barely contain yourself because you were about to go to a party with Tom Hiddleston.

“Would you like a glass of wine?” Tom asked once you arrived at the party. “I would love one,” you smiled. He left and you stood off the side a little awkwardly and survey the room. You noticed the musicians and VIP patrons slowly filling the room. Sierra finally entered the room and you rushed towards her in excitement.

“Sierra, that was amazing, I am so proud of you!” You exclaimed while embracing her.

“Awe, thank you so much, I am so glad you could make it!” She replied. You heard someone clear their throat behind you and the two of you separated. Tom stood there with two glasses of wine in his hand. He handed you your glass and you noticed the surprised look on Sierra’s face.

“Sierra, this is my new friend Tom and Tom, this is my new friend Sierra.” Tom reached out and shook her hand. You half expected him to kiss her hand as he did with you earlier, but was surprised to see he greeted her more amicably. “It was a truly wonderful performance.” Tom smiled. Sierra smiled in return and replied, “Thank you, it’s an honor to have someone as famous as you attend, and enjoy, my performance.”

“Well I also had (y/n) to keep me company.” Tom replied cheekily and gingerly placed a hand on your upper back in flirtatious manner. You nervously took a sip of your wine. It was not that you did not enjoy his flirting, it was just that no one had ever been so forward with you. Sierra knew that and the two of you locked eyes and she could tell you needed as much help as you could get with the flirting. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by other older patrons stepping in to speak with her. Soon she was surrounded, so you and Tom and stepped away to continue your conversation.

Even though you were nervous, you managed to fall into a comfortable conversation with him. “I’ve been to London when I was younger, but only visited the touristy places. Now, I would like to see the more “hole in the wall,” hidden gems, so to speak.” You replied when Tom asked you about your plans for the week. “Well, I am on break from filming. I would be happy to show you around before you leave,” Tom offered.

“Are you sure? I would hate to impose.” You replied. Tom waved his hand dismissively. “Please, I insist.” He put his hand on his chest.

You didn’t realize just how close the two of you were standing to each other until you moved to take another sip of your wine as you considered his proposal. “Okay,” you replied, and he smiled. “We should probably exchange numbers though if you would like to arrange something at some point this week. I promised Sierra I would spend some time with her, but once I figure out her busy schedule, I can let you know when I am free.” You paused. “If that works for you?” You held your breath, slightly unsure of your forwardness.

Without breaking eye contact he handed you his phone to input your number. “So, where are you taking me?” You asked after you handed him back his phone. Tom smirked, “I have a few ideas, but nothing set in stone yet.”

“Well, I look forward to it,” you smiled. The conversation was interrupted by an applause causing the two of you to turn around. It seemed that someone convinced Sierra to do an encore for the VIPs. You felt sorry for her because you could tell she was exhausted, but she smiled regardless as she raised her violin and began playing the Shostakovich piece again. You began to slightly sway the solo melody and you felt a light tap on your shoulder.

You turned towards Tom and saw that he had a hand held out towards you while slightly bowing. You couldn’t help but lightly chuckle at the situation and nonetheless obliged. He placed one hand on your waist and began to lead you into a waltz. The patrons made room for the two of you as you twirled around the ballroom. Some of the couples joined you and began to dance as well. Time seemed to slow as you finally looked up from the floor into his deep, blue eyes. Here you were: waltzing with Tom Hiddleston, a man whose poster you’ve had on your childhood bedroom wall since you were sixteen, to a piece played by one of your best friends from school.

Tom continued to smile as he continued to effortlessly lead you around the room. The piece seemed to last longer than you remembered and as the pair of you turned, you locked eyes with Sierra, and she winked. When she finally ended the piece, the two of you slowed to a stop and you were slightly out of breath. He continued to hold you for a second longer and seemed reluctant to let you go. Tom cleared his throat, “I’m parched, would you like something to drink? Another glass of wine perhaps?”

You smiled and nodded, and Sierra returned to you after putting her instrument away. She nudged you playfully and wiggled her eyebrows. “Shut up,” you nudged her back. “Keeping you in Tom Hiddleston’s arms a bit longer was my way of saying thank you for coming to support me.”

You laughed, “Thank you. He actually asked me to hang out with him this week.” Sierra’s jaw dropped, but you continued before she could say anything. “But how could I abandon my dear friend Sierra in London,” you put your hand on your chest as you spoke dramatically.

Sierra laughed and gestured towards Tom, “Girl you have a every right to ditch me for him this week and I wouldn’t even be mad.” “You know I could never do that to you,” you replied, “this trip is about you.

You locked eyes with Tom as he made his way back towards the two of you and he smiled. The three of you fell into a conversation and before you knew it, the crowd had thinned, and it grew late. “Alright,” Sierra exclaimed, “it’s late and I have to be back here early for rehearsal. So, I don’t think I will be able to see you tomorrow (y/n).” She winked, “Have fun tomorrow you crazy kids.” She hugged you goodbye and shook Tom’s hand again and walked away.

You chuckled nervously. “Sorry about that, she gets like that sometimes.”

“No need to apologize,” he laughed. “It’s nice to know that I have your friend’s blessing to take you on a tour tomorrow.”

“Well, I am excited to see what you have in store for me tomorrow. However, I think it’s also time for me to get going. My car should be here soon.”

“I’ll walk you out,” he gestured towards the door for you to lead the way.

*****

_Incoming text:_

_Maybe: Tom_

_Hey (y/n), it’s Tom. Here is my number. I will pick you up tomorrow morning for breakfast. Sweet dreams!_

You smiled and bit your lip as you rolled over in your bed. Switching off your phone, you couldn’t wait to see what Tom had in store for you.


End file.
